Poems
by Yohna
Summary: Poems based on Yoh and Anna's POV! This is a YohXAnna! Please read and review!
1. First Poem: YohXAnna

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King but this poem is mine!!!

Author Notes: Okay guys not my first poem really… hope you like it! It's YohXAnna

There was a girl

Determined and strong

With power and wisdom

That no one can fold

She looks at life

Just the way it is

But cries at times

Until there was no tears

A boy found her

Sitting alone

He decided to join her

So that the truth may be told

It's clear that he only

Wanted to know her more

Wanted to see the real feelings

That this maiden holds

She looked at him

Annoyance seen through her eyes

But the boy seemed happy so he just smiled

She shook her head and faced away

But he took her hand much to her dismay

She doesn't want her barrier fall

Crushed into pieces by something so small

But something so small may uncover the beauty

That this girl has been hiding so that no one would see

They started to talk about their outlooks in life

Both are really opposites like the earth and the sky

But has this connection that no one can see

An understanding that only themselves manage to feel

They stood up and walked around by the lake

With hands still holding knowing the risks that it takes

Despite the obstacles that these two will face

They will pass through it together, this one big maze

Being opposites isn't always a very bad luck

Don't you know that opposites really attract?

The two walked away and disappeared a few moments

Sharing the life's sweetest offer and love's tender gaze

So how do you like it??? Good Bad??? Pretty crappy??? I wrote it coz I have nothing to do and it just came in my mind…Please read and review c",)!!!


	2. Second Poem: Yoh

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King…only this poem! C",)

Author notes: This one is according to Yoh's POV!

At first I don't really know if it's true

I really didn't know that I'm falling for you

It took a long time before I completely realized

That you are the girl that I always fantasized…

I dreamed of you for who knows how long

I dreamed of telling you that my feelings are strong

I wanted to tell you that I love you so

I wanted to show you and I want you to know

I love you Anna and I know I will tell you

Because I'll muster my courage and kneel before you

I will ask for your hand to be with me always

Not because of obligation that other people placed

I'm not being forced and I want you to tell me

Tell me your true feelings not what other people see

You're the only one for me because that is what I feel

You're destiny intertwined in mine, as we live

I know I've been stupid by taking you for granted

When you have been always the girl that I wanted

The girl that I wanted to spend my life with

I hope you'll return the love that I give…

Okay this is so…crappy again??? Nah even if it's short I love my poems!!! And this one…this one just came up in my mind again while I'm playing with the office assistant c",)…Anyway thank you to those who reviewed!! I love you guys! Hope you like this one! Please read and review!!!


	3. Third Poem: Anna

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King and again only this poem!!!

Author Notes: Gee!! I'm so inspired! I don't know what episode of Shaman King I watched today but I'm so GLAD!!!

By the way, this is according to Anna's POV…Please read and review

I'm always so lonely

I'm always alone

But I'm feeling happy

Whenever you come along…

I don't have many friends

I don't have many loved ones

But when you touched my hands

The whole world's in a trance…

I don't know what happened

But my throat just tightened

When you told me you love me

That you'll care and cherish me…

I don't know what to do

The tears just kept falling

I told you I do too

And you hugged me while I'm crying…

I won't forget the day we met

How you smiled and how you cared

I won't forget the days we spend

Together and hope it won't end…

Awww…I know I know…this one looks like a nursery rhyme…(cries) Sorry I just can't think of better words and I need to post it already…Please Read and Review…c",)


	4. Fourth Poem: Yoh in The Wedding

**Disclaimer:** WEEE! I still don't own Shaman King!

**_Author Notes:_** Okay, Yoh's POV on their wedding day! Enjoy!

Everyone is so busy decorating the whole room

These flowers and cloths and so many brooms

I know that everyone is just so excited

While I'm here with my friends totally distracted…

I wonder what you're doing now

I wonder if you're feeling the same somehow

I wonder if you're nervous about what may be the outcome

I wonder if you're wondering what will become…

Everybody now went inside the room

Where there are so many roses and one nervous groom

I was waiting and waiting for you to come

I could tell I' am nervous because my heart's like a drum…

It wasn't long before I saw a beautiful angel

With golden hair and beautiful dress not the ones that dazzle

Despite of the veil that is covering your face

I know that it's you on your graceful pace…

How I waited for this moment that you will be mine

No matter what happens you're always so fine

You have a unique attitude but that's what I love

You also have this heart that is white as a dove…

You came to me and our eyes met

With shining brilliance that jewels can't get

All the nervousness and doubts began to melt

Because of this strong feeling that both of us felt…

_**Author Notes:**_

Hi! Hope you like it! Any comments please review and feel free to email me! This is for all YohXAnna fans! Please READ AND REVIEW! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! c",)


End file.
